wolduwikiwikiaorg-20200214-history
Survivor: Brazil
Survivor: Brazil is the 29th season of Survivor. 20 contestants returns to play on a second chances season. They will be divided into 4 teams: one-timers jury members; one-timers first boots;one-timers who were voted-off before the merge but weren't the first boots and two-timers who were voted-off before the merge both times. This season takes place on The Whale, a beach on São Paulo, Brazil. Previews season: Survivor: Random All-Stars Next season: Survivor: Jamaica Contestants *'Sprint Player of the Season -' Tina Scheer. Summary Episode 1 - "Drama!" 20 returning players from different seasons arrive in The Whale, Brazil, to compete in another All-Stars season. They are divived into 4 tribes: Alô Alô, consisted of one-time players who made the jury; Baleia, consisted of two-time players who were voted-off before the merge both times; Isabel, consisted of one-time players who were voted-off first; and Dilma, consisted of one-time players who were voted-off before the merge, but weren't the first boots. At Isabel's camp, Wendy, Tina and Jessica quickly bonded, and formed an alliance against the guys. At Baleia's camp, Francesca and Billy formed the "Twice Pre-merge Wine and Cheese Members" alliance. Francesca says she won't commit the same mistake of forming a minority alliance, allowing John to also join the alliance. At Dilma's camp, Misty tried to start fire, but Travis came in and said she was doing it wrong. They started arguing, just to Maralyn say "Drama!". At Alô Alô's camp, Charlie, Mary, R.C. and Tijuana formed an alliance against Lisi, because she kept singing "Tighty Whities", annoying them. At the Immunity Challenge, Isabel came in first, Baleia in second, and Dilma in second. Before Alô Alô went to Tribal, Lisi convinced them to spare her and vote for Marty, who was a bigger threat than her. At Tribal Council, Marty was voted-off unanimously. Episode 2 - "Tighty Whities, Little Boy" At Alô Alô's camp, Lisi was happy that they didn't vote her off. She started to sing "Tighty Whities". At Baleia's camp, Francesca is happy that she wasn't the first boot. Billy, Francesca and John decides that Angie will go first, then Russell. At Dilma's camp, Misty and Travis make up, and they also make fire. The whole tribe is happy, except for Maralyn, who gets sad with the lack of drama. At Isabel's camp, Peter starts talking about his holes, annoying everybody else. Chicken gets extremelly angry, and yells "DAYUM!" at Peter. The girls' alliance decides that Peter must go. At the Reward Challenge, Dilma wins flint, Alô Alô wins a bag of rice, Baleia wins wine and cheese, and Isabel gets nothing. Tina gets upset about losing a challenge. Peter finds an idol on a hole. At the Immunity Challenge, Dilma wins, with Baleia and Alô Alô coming in second and third. At Isabel's Tribal Council, Peter plays the idol. 4 of the votes were for Peter, but they do not count. Jessica is voted-off 1-0. Episode 3 - "I Love You!" At Isabel, Tina and Wendy are sad about Jessica's elimination. At Alô Alô, Charlie eats all the rice. Tijuana tells Charlie to give her rice back. At Dilma, Spencer starts crying because he misses Todd. At Baleia, Francesca says that her and Billy will make to the finals. Billy says he loves Francesca. At the reward challenge, Alô Alô wins a picture of Marcus Lehman's penis. Charlie faps 24/7. In the immunity challenge, Spencer quits to get back to Todd. Jeff says Tribal Council will be cancelled. Episode 4 - "Dayum!" At Dilma, Misty is sad about Spencer's elimination. She forms an alliance with Maralyn. Ryan and Bubba forms an alliance too. At Baleia, Angie and Russell randomly have a #survivorbreakdown, because they wanna more screentime. Billy, Francesca and John agree to vote for Angie. Angie forces the tribe to eat a cookie. At Alô Alô, Charlie's still fapping at Marcus's penis. Lisi sings 'Tighty Whities'. There's a random Tribal Switch. Lisi, Billy, Misty, Travis, Tina and Chicken goes to Alô Alô; R.C., Charlie, John, Angie, Maralyn and Peter goes to Isabel; and Tijuana, Francesca, Russell, Ryan and Wendy goes to Baleia. Russell says that all the black people on the tribe with one less member is racist, so Jeff gives them Immunity, and the other two tribes will vote someone off. Lisi sings 'Tighty Whities', and Billy confesses his love for her. In the end, Angie is voted-off from Isabel, and Chicken is voted-off from Alô Alô. Episode 5 - "That's Racist" At Isabel, Charlie is still fapping at Marcus' picture. But when John takes off his shirt, everybody begins fapping at him. R.C. forms an alliance with Charlie, John and Maralyn. At Alô Alô, Tina forms an alliance with Billy, Lisi and Misty. Billy confesses his love for both of them. At Baleia, Francesca forms the Black Widow alliance with Russell and Tijuana. Russell says the name is racist, but they don't care. Baleia wins the Immunity challenge, with Isabel in a close second. At Tribal Council, Tina's alliance decides to blindside Billy for loving everybody. Episode 6 - "I'm Popping My Holes" At Alô Alô, Tina motivates her team, saying that they can't lose because they'll merge soon, and they need the numbers. At Baleia, Francesca and Ryan gets into an argument. Wendy joins their alliance, and target Ryan first. At Isabel, Charlie asks John to dry-hump him, but John declines. Peter walks in and tells the tribe about his holes. He then finds an Immunity Idol in a treehole. At the Reward challenge, Isabel wins the reward: a day with Ezekiah Poker, and at the end of the day, he'll give an Immunity Idol to anyone from the tribe. Ezekiah confesses his love for R.C., and gives her the idol. At the Immunity challenge, Jeff reveals it'll be a double elimination, because he wants to merge teams alredy. Tina leads Alô Alô to the victory. At Baleia, Francesca is sad that it's the first time this season that her tribe lost a Immunity challenge. At Tribal Council, Peter uses his idol. It's revelead he receveid 4 of the 5 votes. Maralyn is eliminated instead, saying Peter will cause a lot of drama. At Baleia, Ryan is voted-off. Episode 7 - "Give Me My Merged Buff" The tribes merge into Gretchen. Charlie, John, R.C. and Tina joins the Black Widow alliance, and they target Misty first. Lisi is upset that the merged tribe isn't named Tighty Whities. Francesca wins the Immunity challenge. Peter talks about his holes. Francesca decides to vote for Peter. At Tribal Council, Peter is voted-off. Episode 8 - "I'm Not Gonna Eat That Rock Anymore" Francesca finds out about R.C.'s idol. Misty is upset that Tina flipped, and they get into an argument. Tina and Wendy decides Francesca is a strategic threat, but they will keep her as a ally. At the Reward challenge, Charlie wins. He gets a night date with Marcus. It's unknown what they did there. At camp, Lisi finds an idol while singing Tighty Whities. John takes a shower naked, and everybody faps. At the double Immunity challenge, Tijuana and Russell wins. R.C. says it's racist, but Jeff ignores. At Tribal Council, Misty is voted-off. Episode 9 - "I'm Sexy And I Know It" The Black Widow alliance realize they have too many people, so they break apart. The original Black Widow alliance, Francesca, Russell and Tijuana, decide to vote R.C. off. The NewIsabel alliance, R.C., Charlie and John, decide that Tina and Wendy's friendship is a threat. The OriginalIsabel alliance, Tina and Wendy, recruits Travis. With all the alliances being even, they begin fightning for Lisi's vote. At the challenge, being the hottest, John wins. At Tribal Council, Lisi decide to vote with NewIsabel, and Wendy is voted-off. Episode 10 - "You Are Just Some Parvati That I Used To Know" The NewIsabel alliance celebrates that they are now in control of the game. Meanwhile, Francesca and Tijuana make an agreement with Tina and Travis to vote together against NewIsabel alliance. At the challenge, Tina wins Immunity. R.C. says Francesca is the biggest threat. Meanwhile, Francesca decides that it's time for R.C. to go. Lisi sings more Tighty Whities. At Tribal Council, R.C. receives the most number of votes, but she plays the idol, eliminating Francesca instead. Episode 11 - "Oba, Oba, Oba, Vamos Todos Bailar!" With her ally gone, Tijuana, who used to have an alliance with Charlie, Lisi and R.C., decides to flip and join their alliance. She tells R.C. to give her place in the alliance back. At the reward challenge, Tina wins a day with Inês Brasil. She takes an Immunity Idol from her boobs, and gives to Tina. Charlie bonds with Lisi, and she sings Tighty Whities for him. They make a Final 3 pact. Tina wins Immunity. At Tribal Council, Tijuana votes with NewIsabel. Travis is voted-off. Episode 12 - "I Don't Wanna Get A FAT5 Edit" Lisi begins the episode singing Tighty Whities. Tina gets mad at Tijuana for flipping, but Tijuana says she'll be safe. Charlie and Lisi goes looking for the idol, with no sucess. Tina tells Russell they may have a chance at the game. At the family visit, the loved-ones are: Charlie's boyfriend and former Gabon contestant, Marcus; John K.'s girlfriend, Quimberly; Lisi's BFF and former Fiji contestant, Cassandra; R.C.'s stalker, Ezekiah Poker; Russell's former teammate from Samoa, Dave Ball; Tijuana's friend, Lesb Ann the Shopkeeper; and Tina's husband, Bobby. Tijuana wins the Loved-Ones challenge, and takes R.C. and Tina with her. Tijuana tells Lesb Ann to give her money back. At Immunity Challenge, Tina wins. Before Tribal Council, R.C. tells Russell he's going home. Tina then tells Russell she has the idol. Russell gets extremelly happy, but has heartattack and gets med-evaced. Episode 13 - "I Got It From My MamaK" R.C. and Lisi gets into an argument. John joins Charlie and Lisi's final 3 pact. R.C. decides Lisi will be the next to go. Charlie don't agree, and they get into an argument. Tina wins the immunity challenge. Charlie tells Tijuana to vote for R.C. with them. At tribal council, R.C. is voted-off. Episode 14 - "Here Comes The President of Brazil, Dilma Rousseff " Charlie, John and Lisi decide Tina will go first, for being a Immunity treath. Tijuana agree with the idea. The challenge is convincing a native to show his tighty whities. Lisi easily wins. At Tribal Council, Tina is voted-off, but she uses her idol, eliminating Tijuana instead. In the next morning, the final 4 celebrates. Tina is specially happy that's she's in the final 4. The final challenge is f*cking in a elevator. Lisi wins again. At Tribal Council, the Final 3 alliance vote Tina out. At Final Tribal Council, the jury walks in. Peter asks the finalist to describe their holes, and he'll vote for whoever describes their holes better. Charlie explains his hole is only for Marcus. John says every single hole from his body are beaultiful. Lisi says her holes are tighty. The other jury questions are boring. In the end, John wins in a 4 - 3 - 2 vote. Voting Table Edgics